The present invention relates to a poppet valve spring retainer, and to a method for assembling a poppet valve, a valve spring and a spring retainer.
A poppet valve in an internal combustion engine is biased into a closed position by a spring. The spring acts on a spring retainer attached to a stem of the poppet valve. The force of the spring is transferred to the valve stem of the poppet valve by the spring retainer.
A spring retainer is often locked onto a valve stem by separate lock members. However, the separate lock members must be manufactured, handled and installed in addition to the manufacture, handling and installation of the spring retainer.
A spring retainer with integral locking means is known. A spring retainer with an integral locking means should be easily installed, provide sufficient locking force, and have a reasonable life.